


Three's a Crowd

by SteebRogurz



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteebRogurz/pseuds/SteebRogurz
Summary: You're forced to attend a Stark company party with the hopes that you'll see him.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Three's a Crowd

Tonight was the night. The night you were finally going to go to one of Tony Stark’s company parties. You stood in front of the mirror staring at the cocktail dress your roommate, Natasha, lent you. Your hair was draped over one shoulder framing your face and the light make up applied by your roommate made you almost unrecognizable.

“I feel like this is too fancy.” You glanced up at her reflection.

Natasha was sitting on your bed looking at her phone. “Nope it’s the right amount of fancy. Trust me, I’ve been to these parties before. And don’t worry you look great, just try to look like you actually want to be there.”

“That’s easy for you to say, you go to parties like this for a living. I’m an engineer, I wear t-shirts and prefer not to be around people. What am I supposed to do if I see Tony there?”

Your crush on Tony Stark started when you were hired at the company and only grew stronger the longer you worked there. The only issue was that Tony was also the CEO of the company making him your boss and WAY out of your league.

“You talk to him.” Nat answered in disbelief. “You see him everyday, why are you so concerned about that now?”

“We talk about science and it’s not everyday. This is an entirely new environment with no science anywhere.” Heat rose in your cheeks as you began to panic just thinking about the prospect of talking to Tony outside of work.

“You’ll be fine.” Natasha got up from your bed and came to stand beside you. Her red hair looked soft and hung in waves around her face. “I’ll be right there with you ready to rescue you if you need it. Now come on our Uber’s here.”

——————————

As soon as you arrived at the party Natasha completely disappeared. Slipping away to talk to the others in her department so you decided to get a drink. You pushed your way through the crowd to get to the bar on the other side of the room when you heard your name being called.

“Y/N?”

You looked around and saw Bruce making his way over and gave him a hug as soon as he reached you.“Hey!”

“No offence but you never seemed like the partying type.”

You laughed, “I’m not, Natasha made me come. I’m just trying to get to the bar, wanna join me?”

Bruce shook his head, “Nah, I got some people I need to say hi to. But I’ll catch up with you later ok?” You hugged him again and continued you way across the room and away from the groups of people. Thankfully the bar wasn’t busy so you didn’t have to stand by awkwardly trying to get the bartender’s attention. You got your drink and turned around to watch people talk to each other or dance. None of that interested you so you made your way along the walls and found what you were looking for: a balcony door.

You slipped outside into the warm air and leaned against the railing looking over the manicured lawn. Your thoughts drifted to work and what you needed to do the next day. You were so wrapped up in your thoughts that you didn’t hear the door open behind you.

“Y’know most people come to parties to actually be at the party, not to brood on balconies.”

You jumped and turned clutching your chest in surprise, then almost choked when you saw who it was. Tony stood before you with his signature coloured glasses carefree attitude. “Uh- yeah. I’m, uh, n-not super big on parties.” You stumbled over your words and heat crept up your face as Tony came to stand beside you.

“Can I confess something to you?” He turned to you and all you could do was nod. “There’s this woman at the company who I’ve had feelings for for a while now and I was really hoping to run into her at the party.”

You scoffed. “That’s a lot to confess to someone who works for you. But you know what I’m kind of in the same boat.”

“You have a crush on a woman here too?” He quirked an eyebrow at you suggestively.

“No. There’s this guy, my roommate dragged me here hoping I’d talk to y- the guy. But I’m pretty sure he’d never be interested in me so, here I am,” you gestured around you at the empty balcony. "Brooding."

“Yeah well, if three’s a crowd and two is us, one slipped away.”

“Two is us?” Your heart fluttered at the way he said it, and when you looked back up at him you saw he was staring at you.

Tony took a step closer. “Yeah, two is us. You look beautiful, Y/N.”

“Th- thanks, um, you too,”

Tony laughed and took another step towards you until he was close enough for yo smell his cologne. He slipped a hand around the back of your head and pulled you forward closing the distance between you two. His lips were warm and soft and tasted of whiskey.

You gripped the front of his jacket pulling him closer and deepening the kiss and the rational part of your brain was screaming that you were making out with your boss but the rest of you didn’t care. He was the first to break the kiss and you took a step back breathing hard and trying to stop a wide grin from spreading across your face.

“So that woman I was telling you about is, well, you. And I’d really like to take you out for dinner sometime.” Tony chuckled fixing his jacket.

“Yeah I figured that out. What about work though? You can’t really be seen going on a date with one of your employees.”

He simply smiled and stepped closer to you again. “We can figure out the details later.”


End file.
